1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a device for connecting steel cord web sections of a steel cord web with steel threads disposed in the longitudinal direction into a steel cord web with steel threads disposed at an angle with respect to the longitudinal direction of the original steel cord web. The term "longitudinal direction" herein refers to the longitudinal direction of the original steel cord web.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Steel cord is needed in the construction of carcasses for air tire blanks. Steel cord refers to webs in which steel wires or steel threads are enclosed between two layers of rubber. Steel threads are presently in the steel wire or they are formed by twisting at least two thin steel wires. The steel threads are arranged next to one another, generally without a warp thread. In the conventional method of producing a continuous web, the steel threads which form the web are disposed in the longitudinal direction of the web. However, the steel threads for the carcasses of the tire must be disposed at an angle, more specifically at right angles to the circumferential direction of the tire. Accordingly, to construct the carcass, sections of a steel cord web are needed in which the steel threads are disposed at an angle and, more specifically, almost perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the steel cord web. This is generally produced by separating steel cord web sections from a steel cord web having steel threads disposed in the longitudinal direction thereof. The web sections are then rotated in their plane generally about 90.degree. and joined along their side edges so as to form a steel cord web with steel threads disposed at an angle almost perpendicular to its longitudinal direction. Sections corresponding to the circumference of the carcass are then cut from the thus formed steel cord web.
During the handling of the steel cord web sections and connection of the same to form a steel cord web with steel threads disposed at an angle or almost perpendicular to its longitudinal direction, special problems result from the nature of non-vulcanized rubber, namely from its tendency to stick to other objects, its very plastic consistency and the lengthening or stretching under its own weight if it hangs free and is not supported. Accordingly, if the web is frictionally displaced on a support, it will be stretched as a result of adhesion to the support and as a result of the force that is barely exerted thereupon in order to advance the same. If, on the other hand, the web is advanced in a freely suspended manner to avoid adhesion, it stretches as a result of its own weight. Stretching of the web is a disadvantage, as not only is its thickness changed, but also the lateral spacing of the steel threads is changed. Owing to the fact that the respective forces are not uniformly distributed, problems other than those discussed are also produced.